


New Edition

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Kingsley100's prompt #98: New Edition. </p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Edition

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Kingsley100's prompt #98: New Edition. 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

New Edition

~

“According to the new edition of _The Quibbler_ , Sirius Black’s been spotted in London.” 

Kingsley looked up at Tonks. “You read _The Quibbler_?” 

She smiled. “Have you _seen_ Xenophilius Lovegood?” She hummed, licking her lips.

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. “I have. You didn’t feed him this information, did you?”

“Of course not.” Tonks winked. “But I have offered myself as personal Auror protection given how dangerous Black is.” She grinned. “I’ll be ‘guarding’ him tonight.” 

Kingsley laughed. “And I suppose I’ll be guarding Sirius tonight.”

“And every night.” Tonks grinned. “Looks like we’ll both have fun evenings.”

Kingsley smiled. “Evidently.” 

~

“My cousin’s dating Xenophilius Lovegood?” Sirius frowned. “He’s...old.” 

Kingsley smiled. “I’m not telling her that. Are you?” 

Sirius sighed. “Probably not.” 

“The thing is, perhaps I can ask her to persuade Xenophilius to publish a new edition of _The Quibbler_ saying you’re in Tibet or something.” 

Slowly, Sirius smiled. “That’d be brilliant. Maybe then I could leave the house.” 

Kingsley hummed. “Perhaps as Padfoot.” 

“If you manage that,” Sirius purred, “I’d be grateful.” 

“How grateful?” 

Sirius stood. Crossing the room, he straddled Kingsley who was sitting on the sofa. “Very.” 

Kingsley’s hand settled on Sirius’ hips. “Consider it done.” 

~


End file.
